All You Need Is Jily
by Clenery Aingremont
Summary: Beatles. Não há uma única pessoa no mundo que não os conheça, não saiba seus nomes ou pelo menos uma música. Nessa coletânea, a cada capítulo, uma música, uma realidade, uma história, uma situação para James e Lily.
1. Help

— Eu não preciso da sua ajuda, Potter!

A ruivinha era bem pequena para tanto rancor, que demonstrava em seu olhar. Ela ajeitou a saia, pegando os materiais, tinham dado de encontrão, enquanto ele fugia de Filch.

— Li... — James começou, esquecendo completamente de que estava fugindo.

— Corre, viado! — Sirius surgiu no corredor, puxando-o pelo braço — Enlouqueceu? Corre!

Sem opções, James soltou uma gargalhada, indo atrás do melhor amigo.

— Idiota! — gritou Lily, irritada, interpretando que a gargalhada era para ela.

 **Help, I need somebody**

 **Help, not just anybody**

 **Help, you know I need someone, help!**

— Eu não preciso da sua ajuda, Potter!

James revirou os olhos, sorrindo, divertido.

— Evans, você querendo ou não, precisa de mim — ele disse, calmamente — O trabalho é em dupla. Em dupla.

— Quer saber? Eu faço o trabalho sozinha! — Lily declarou, desesperada — Eu entendo de poções! Eu faço sozinha, e coloco os nossos nomes.

Em qualquer outra situação, com toda a certeza, James aceitaria, vitorioso. Contudo, ele sentia uma grande necessidade de estar perto dela, que ele não podia explicar.

— Que absurdo! — ele provocou — Lily Evans quebrando as regras?

Isso fez com que ela corasse. Se era de raiva ou vergonha, ele não sabia.

A questão era clara: ela estava em um impasse. Se seguia as regras, tendo de suportá-lo, ou se quebrava as regras, mantendo-o afastado.

Por fim, ela soltou a pena em cima do pergaminho, levantando-se, furiosa.

— Vamos estabelecer umas regras, Potter — ela disse — Eu dito o que vamos escrever, e você escreve. Sem comentários idiotas, sem brincadeirinhas estúpidas... Entendido?

James bateu continência, fazendo-a bufar, exasperada.

 **When I was younger, so much younger than today**

 **I never needed anybody's help in any way**

— Eu não estou encontrando! — Lily reclamava a Mary, revirando a sua mochila, que estava jogada em cima de uma das mesas do salão comunal.

— Procurando por isso? — James apareceu, segurando um livro de transfiguração.

O rosto de Lily ficou vermelho, ela levantou-se rapidamente, indo até ele.

— Você roubou? — ela reclamou.

Quando tentou alcançar, ele levantou mais o braço, fazendo com que ela pulasse para tentar alcançar, o que divertiu bastante a Sirius.

— Tecnicamente, seria furtar, já que você não viu — ele corrigiu, fingindo estar decepcionado com o seu erro de linguagem — Porém, não. Eu não roubei. Você deixou cair, a mochila estava aberta do lado.

Lily parou de pular, lançando-lhe o seu olhar mais frustrado, enquanto cruzava os braços.

— De nada! — James estendeu-lhe o livro, abaixando o braço.

Ela pegou rapidamente o livro, afastando-se, sem agradecer.

— Mal agradecida, Evans! — gritou Sirius, indo para perto do amigo.

— Eu não preciso da sua ajuda, Potter! — ela virou-se, jogando o livro dentro da mochila, e enfiando o braço no espaço da alça, apressadamente.

— Obrigada, James! — disse Mary, gentil, antes de ser arrastada pela fúria ruiva.

 **But now these days are gone, I'm not so self assured**

 **Now I find I've changed my mind and opened up the doors**

— O que você está fazendo aqui, Potter?

Lily não estava em seus melhores dias. Geralmente, James faria uma piada com o seu nariz excessivamente vermelho, se ele não estivesse achando extremamente fofo a forma como seu cabelo estava bagunçado, pelo tempo deitado na maca da enfermaria.

— Trouxe os pergaminhos de hoje — ele respondeu, pacifista — Eu sei que você não gosta de perder a matéria.

— Eu pedi a Remus para trazer — ela disse, sem preocupar-se em ser grosseira.

Com ele, ela não costumava preocupar-se.

James tinha pedido a Remus para ir em seu lugar, queria uma desculpa para ver se a ruiva estava bem. Mas, é claro, ele jamais lhe diria isso. Já soava muito perseguidor nos tempos vagos para ter mais esse episódio em seu currículo.

— Ele tinha que fazer um lance, eu vim trazer no lugar dele — ele mentiu, deixando os pergaminhos em cima da mesa de cabeceira.

— Potter — chamou Lily, olhando para os pergaminhos — Essa não é a letra do Remus.

— Eu tenho que ir, até logo, Evans! — ele afastou-se, a passos largos.

— Você copiou a matéria? — ela gritou — Eu não preciso...

— De nada! — ele gritou de volta.

 **Help me if you can, I'm feeling down**

 **And I do appreciate you being round**

 **Help me, get my feet back on the ground**

 **Won't you please, please help me?**

— Ai, gente! Então... O meu nome é Lily Evans. Eu amo odiar o Prongs.

Um travesseiro acertou a Sirius em seu rosto, derrubando a peruca laranja, que ele usava.

— Ela não o chama de Prongs, seu burro! — gritou Remus, enquanto Peter caía da cama de tanto gargalhar.

— As minhas melhores frases são "é Evans, Potter!" — continuou Sirius, tentando ajeitar a peruca de volta na cabeça — E "não preciso da sua ajuda, Potter!".

Até James teve que gargalhar com essa.

— Essa daí já virou clássica! — ele admitiu, ainda rindo.

— Chega a entediar. Eu deveria sugerir a Evans para criar novos bordões — disse Sirius, pensativo.

— Quais flores você gostaria no seu túmulo? — perguntou Remus, pensativo.

Sirius olhou-o de cara feia, enquanto James e Peter riam, tentando imaginar a situação.

 **And now my life has changed in oh so many ways**

 **My independence seems to vanish in the haze**

— Droga! — James ouviu Lily reclamar.

Ele fingia pegar alguns livros, só para ficar por perto da mesa da biblioteca, onde a ruiva estava. Olhando de soslaio, ele percebeu que ela mexia a ponta da pena dentro do tinteiro, procurando por tinta.

Sem dizer uma palavra, ele foi até a mochila, pegando um tinteiro, e colocou em cima da mesa dela. Ele afastou-se, assim que ela levantou o olhar, continuando com a sua falsa tarefa de procurar livros.

Esperava pelo "eu não preciso da sua ajuda, Potter", mas esta frase nunca foi proferida. Olhando de soslaio, percebeu que Lily destampava o tinteiro, com um sorriso discreto no rosto.

 **But every now and then I feel so insecure**

 **I know that I just need you like I've never done before**

A primeira fase era o "eu não preciso da sua ajuda, Potter".

A segunda fase foi quando Lily começou a aceitar a sua ajuda, mas sem dizer uma palavra.

Para James, o seu sorriso discreto já iluminava o seu dia, mas aquilo não parecia o suficiente para Lily.

— Potter!

Ele subia as escadas, estava atrasado para a aula de transfiguração, e McGonagall o mataria.

— Potter! — Lily corria atrás dele, voltando a gritar.

Os olhares dirigidos a eles revelavam estranheza. Não era raro Evans correr atrás de Potter, mas ela não expressava raiva em seu olhar, e o garoto não lhe dava ouvidos, o que tornava a cena bem rara.

— Agora não, Lily! — ele gritou, em resposta.

Assim que virou o corredor, a garota alcançou-o, puxando o seu braço, para fazê-lo parar.

— Potter! — ela reclamou.

— O que eu fiz não será comparado ao que a professora fará, se nós... — James começou, falando rapidamente.

— Obrigada! — Lily gritou, interrompendo-o.

— O quê? — ele franziu o cenho.

— Obrigada por me ajudar, quando o tinteiro acabou. Obrigada por me ajudar a recolher os livros, quando demos de encontrão, no primeiro ano. Obrigada por ter me ajudado com a matéria atrasada, quando eu fiquei de cama. Obrigada por... — ela começou, sem parecer precisar recolher fôlego.

— Calma! Calma! Calma! — ele empurrou-a levemente para a parede, tonto com tantas palavras ditas — Ei!

— Você tem me ajudado, e eu nunca te dei um agradecimento sequer. Isso estava me corroendo por dentro — Lily voltou a dizer, depois de respirar fundo.

— Você não precisava disso — ele sorriu levemente.

Sem saber o que dizer, Lily voltou a andar.

— Vamos nos atrasar para a aula! — ela disse, depois de limpar a garganta sonoramente.

Não importava quantas broncas recebesse da McGonagall, nada se compararia àquele momento.

 **Help me if you can, I'm feeling down**

 **And I do appreciate you being round**

Ele preferia não ter passado para uma quarta fase. Parar no agradecimento estava perfeito, pois ele sentia que todas as suas estruturas eram destruídas, ao vê-la sofrer.

James costumava odiar o verde, por ser a cor da Slytherin, mas ele mudou de ideia, quando conheceu Lily. O que ele mais gostava de olhar eram aqueles olhos, eles pareciam ser únicos. Em tom de verde, brilho, formato... Em cada pequeno detalhe. Era o que fazia Lily Evans ser o seu lírio.

— Me ajude, por favor! — ela implorava.

Aquela não era a sua Lily, ele odiava a forma como tiraram a sua Lily de si.

— Não chore, por favor! — James sentou-se ao seu lado, abraçando-a.

O pedaço de pergaminho ao seu lado mostrava que havia tido um ataque de Death Eaters em Little Hangleton. Uma lanchonete foi explodida pelo impacto de diversos feitiços. E seus pais estavam lá.

 **Help me, get my feet back on the ground**

 **Won't you please, please help me?**

— Eu preciso da sua ajuda, Potter!

James subiu as escadas, imediatamente, onde Lily tentava dar banho em um pequeno e hiperativo Harry.

— A-ha! Parece que o jogo virou, não é mesmo? — ele pegou o filho no colo, rindo para o sorriso sem dentes do bebê.

— "A-ha" é o nome de uma banda! — retrucou Lily, cruzando os braços, frustrada — Dê banho ao Harry, já que ele te prefere!

Pai e filho apenas riram dos ciúmes da matriarca.

— Pediu a minha ajuda, não que eu fizesse tudo! — ele gritou, assim que ela saiu.

— Me ajuda muito fazendo isso, tenho outras coisas a fazer — Lily retrucou.

— Uma criança já escutando isso da mãe, que absurdo... — brincou James — Vamos, Harry...

 **When I was younger, so much younger than today**

 **I never needed anybody's help in any way**

— Eu preciso da sua ajuda, Evans! E eu sempre quis dizer isso!

Lily revirou os olhos para a brincadeira.

— Não rola mais! Devia ter testado essa quando não estávamos casados ainda! — ela retrucou.

— Oh! Droga! — ele resmungou.

 **But now these days are gone, I'm not so self assured**

 **Now I find I've changed my mind and opened up the doors**

Lily estava apoiada no berço de Harry, chorando desesperadamente.

— Eu preciso da sua ajuda, James! — ela sussurrava para si mesma.

A porta abriu-se bruscamente, e ela só pôde pensar em quantas vezes ouviria "eu preciso da sua ajuda" vindo de seu filho, sendo que nunca poderia ajudá-lo.

Mesmo assim, ela não hesitou em morrer em seu lugar.

A ajuda que teve foi o tempo que conseguiu para alcançar o andar de cima, e deixar seu filho são e salvo.

E ela não podia pedir por mais.

 **Help me if you can, I'm feeling down**

 **And I do appreciate you being round**

 **Help me, get my feet back on the ground**

 **Won't you please, please help me?**


	2. Yesterday

— James! Acorde! James!

Em um momento repentino e estranho de adrenalina, surgido por aquele grito, James sentou-se rapidamente, tentando localizar-se. Era um milagre seus óculos ainda estivessem em seu rosto, mas ele piscava os olhos repetidamente, tentando espantar o sono. Olhando para o lado, entretanto, ele logo acalmou-se.

— Lily! Quer me matar do coração? — ele resmungou, apoiando a mão no peito esquerdo.

— Desculpe-me! — ela disse, aflita.

Naquele tempo de guerra, era terrível o modo como não conseguiam dormir. Sempre a varinha por baixo do travesseiro. Sempre os olhos entrecerrados, atentos a qualquer movimento.

— O que houve, Lily? — ele tirou os óculos, esfregando o olho.

— Eu estou com desejo... — ela começou a dizer, tristonha.

Sempre que aquilo acontecia, James só podia pensar no quanto queria poder negar algo a ela, mas era impossível.

 **Yesterday**

 **All my troubles seemed so far away**

 **Now it looks as though they're here to stay**

 **Oh, I believe in yesterday**

— James...

Lily mal tocou em seu braço, e ele já abriu os olhos, alarmado, mas sem se mover.

— O que houve? — ele sussurrou, sentindo a garganta arder, por algum motivo desconhecido para ele.

— Eu acho que a bolsa estourou — ela sussurrou de volta, aparentando uma calmaria que James não sentiria em seu lugar.

— Por que você acha isso? — James parecia decidido a continuar com a calmaria.

— Minha barriga está doendo muito e... — ela franziu o cenho para ele, que afastou-se na mesma hora — Uma mulher sabe quando a sua bolsa estoura, Potter!

— Está bem! Está bem! — ele levantou os braços, rendendo-se — Eu vou me trocar...

— Não vai dar tempo! — argumentou Lily.

— Mas... — ele tentou.

— Potter, você parece uma garota no banheiro — ela retrucou, a calmaria já esquecida, ao vê-lo bem acordado.

— Está bem! Vamos logo! — ele resmungou.

 **Suddenly**

 **I'm not half the man I used to be**

 **There's a shadow hanging over me**

 **Oh, yesterday came suddenly**

James remexeu-se na cama, até perceber o que tanto lhe incomodava.

— Lily — ele resmungou, sem ter uma resposta — Lily.

Ela resmungou de volta. O seu rosto só permanecia sereno quando estavam dormindo.

— O que foi? — ela perguntou, quando ele não respondeu, os seus lindos olhos ainda fechados.

— Harry está chorando — James respondeu.

— Vê lá o que ele quer... — ela abraçou-se ao seu travesseiro, uma mecha de cabelo caindo em sua bochecha.

— Mas... — ele disse.

— Por favor! — ela pediu.

James suspirou, jogando o edredom em cima da esposa, propositalmente. Ouviu um resmungo frustrado em resposta, mas não deu atenção a isso. Amava a sua irritação, quando ele fazia isso.

— Harry! — ele sorriu sonolento, olhando para o berço — O que foi?

Pegando a criança no colo, ele parou imediatamente de berrar.

— Entendi — James sorriu.

Inclinou-se rapidamente, com Harry apoiado em um dos seus braços, pegando o pequeno travesseiro dele, antes de sair do quarto.

Lily continuava na mesma posição, ignorando plenamente o edredom jogado por cima de si. Harry conseguia deixa-los exaustos com bastante facilidade. Um pouco atrapalhado, ele tirou o edredom de cima dela, deixando um espaço para colocar Harry, que puxou levemente o cabelo da mãe.

— James! — ela reclamou, antes de levantar o olhar e ver a Harry.

— Estava carente — disse James, deitando-se.

— Não devíamos acostumá-lo — ela disse.

Ele não respondeu, e os três logo caíram no sono. James decidiu que a melhor maneira de acordar era ouvindo a risada do pequeno, ao ver a careta de sono dos pais.

 **Why she had to go I don't know**

 **She wouldn't say**

 **I said something wrong now I long**

 **For yesterday**

— James! Por favor, não faz isso comigo! Por favor!

— Sirius...

— James! Não! Você não pode...

Como se acordasse de um pesadelo, James abriu os olhos rapidamente, puxando ar com força, tanto pelo nariz quanto pela boca. Respirando rapidamente, ele olhou ao redor, sentindo que algo estava muito errado.

— J-James! — Sirius e Hagrid estavam com os olhos muito arregalados.

— O que... — James limpou a garganta, olhando ao redor.

E, então, ele lembrou-se.

A porta abrindo-se, a varinha em cima da mesa, o homem com rosto de cobra entrando na casa, a varinha sendo apontada para ele, Lily correndo para o andar de cima, e o raio de luz verde vindo em sua direção.

— James... — começou Sirius, mas ele não pôde continuar o que quer que diria.

O homem levantou-se, embora seu corpo inteiro estivesse reclamando de dor, e correu escada acima, pulando os degraus destruídos.

A porta do quarto de Harry estava destruída, e ele sentiu as suas pernas falharem. O choro do filho era alto, mas nem isso e a sua nova cicatriz o chamaram a atenção. O corpo de Lily jogado no chão, os olhos bem abertos, os cabelos espalhados pelo chão.

— Não! — ele caiu ajoelhado, desejando estar no lugar dela.

Sirius apareceu atrás dele, também parando, ofegante.

— Lily! — ele disse, aproximando-se deles.

— Não! — James choramingou — Não! Isso não é possível! Diga-me que é um pesadelo, Sirius! Por favor!

Hagrid não estava mais lá, foi avisar a Dumbledore sobre o que aconteceu. Todos acreditavam que James estava morto, como ele tinha sobrevivido sem sequelas? Aquilo era incrível, inexplicável.

— Eu sinto muito, James! — foi a única coisa que Sirius disse, fazendo-o desmoronar.

 **Yesterday**

 **Love was such an easy game to play**

 **Now I need a place to hide away**

 **Oh, I believe in yesterday**

— Senhor Potter, deve estar muito confuso — dizia Dumbledore, apaziguador.

— Trocamos o guardião do segredo — James estava no automático, tinha parado de chorar, mas a dor sempre seria sua companheira, apenas acalmada por seu filho — Não era Sirius. Pode usar minhas memórias, se quiser.

Dumbledore parecia muito confuso, mas James não estava disposto a explicar as suas motivações, naquele momento.

— Seria melhor se Harry ficasse uns tempos com sua tia, até que... — o diretor começou, e foi quando James acordou.

— Desculpe? O que disse? — ele perguntou, calmamente.

— O mundo bruxo ainda está se estabilizando, seria melhor para a segurança dele... Dos dois — ele continuou a dizer.

— Acha que sou um perigo para o meu filho? — perguntou James, encostando as costas no encosto da cadeira.

— Eu não disse isso — disse Dumbledore — Disse que os Death Eaters estão à solta, e será perigoso para ele.

— Sei o que está tentando fazer — ele disse — Mas não vai conseguir. Eu sou o pai dele, e ele não pisará naquela casa, enquanto eu puder impedir.

— James... — começou o mais velho.

— Não! — cortou-lhe James — Eu não vou ceder. Eu sou perfeitamente capaz de cuidar do meu filho. Além do mais, não estou sozinho. Peter nos traiu, mas ainda tenho a Sirius e Remus.

Dumbledore olhou fixamente em seus olhos desafiantes, e suspirou, exausto pela teimosia do ex-aluno.

— James, — ele chamou mais uma vez — Lily deu a vida por Harry. Ela morreu por amor.

Era muita crueldade tocar na ferida, sendo ela tão recente, mas James era um auror experiente, sabia perfeitamente o modo de convencimento que Dumbledore tentava utilizar, ele poderia afirmar que nunca odiou mais aquele homem.

— Eu sei disso — ele respondeu, tentando fazer com que sua voz não tremesse.

— Criou uma proteção muito poderosa. Essa proteção só será existente se ele compartilhar casa com os seus parentes de sangue materno — continuou dizendo Dumbledore.

— No caso de seus pais estarem mortos — retrucou James — Eu não estou morto. Não sei o porquê de não estar, mas não estou. Se Harry for morar em Little Hangleton, eu vou junto.

— Sua cunhada jamais admitiria... — começou Dumbledore.

— ...o meu filho naquela casa — completou ele — Concordo plenamente. Então, ainda não entendo a motivação desse assunto.

James levantou-se, deixando a Dumbledore com a palavra na boca.

— Tenho muito respeito pelo senhor — ele disse, cansado — Mas não vou dar o meu filho. Ele é a única coisa que resta de minha esposa. É o meu filho! Você pode ser muito influente, mas não o tirará de mim. E não vejo como que ele estaria mais seguro com pessoas sem magia.

Naquele momento, ele entendeu o porquê de ainda estar vivo.

Ele estava para salvar ao seu filho.

 **Why she had to go I don't know**

 **She wouldn't say**

 **I said something wrong now I long**

 **For yesterday**

— James! James!

Ele abriu os olhos, quase fechando pela claridade.

— Lily? — ele perguntou, confuso.

A mulher sorria levemente, vendo a sua confusão.

— Está tudo bem, querido! — ela acariciou o seu cabelo.

— O que aconteceu? — ele perguntou, decidido de que estava louco.

— Já não importa mais — Lily disse, sorrindo tristemente.

— É um sonho? — James perguntou.

— Parece um sonho para você? — ela perguntou de volta.

Ele deitou a cabeça novamente na grama, olhando ao redor, calado, sentindo as carícias pelo seu cabelo. Por mais que forçasse a memória, não conseguia lembrar de qualquer coisa. Morrer seria assim?

Ele olhou para o rosto compenetrado de Lily, enterrando a mão em seus cabelos, e não conseguiu preocupar-se com mais nada.

Se aquele era um sonho, ele iria aproveitar ao máximo.

Se aquilo era real, ele não encontrava uma melhor forma de morrer.

 **Yesterday**

 **Love was such an easy game to play**

 **Now I need a place to hide away**

 **Oh, I believe in yesterday**


	3. Hard Day's Night

— Como foi a _felpa_ , _mulambo_?

James deu um sorriso irônico para o soldado, antes de seguir o seu caminho.

Desde pequeno, ele queria estar ali. Seu pai era Furriel, uma espécie de tesoureiro do exército, e isso sempre o influenciou um pouco. Sabia que Charlus gostaria que seu filho seguisse a mesma profissão com ele. Por isso, quando completou a maioridade, James entrou no exército, mesmo que sua mãe, Dorea, não gostasse nem um pouco da ideia.

Era difícil ser esposa e mãe de militares, mas era o que eles gostavam de fazer, a profissão para a qual nasceram. A única coisa que podia fazer era rezar.

Apesar de tudo, James não sentia falta de casa. Seus pais se conheceram durante a época da Segunda Guerra Mundial, seu pai era da RAF (Royal Air Force), e sua mãe era refugiada de uma cidade bombardeada pelos alemães. Então, o quartel meio que o deixava conectado com a história deles.

— Chamou-me, pai? — ele fechou a porta do escritório.

Charlus deu uma risada fraca, levantando-se de sua cadeira.

— Sempre perguntei-me qual a sua fascinação pelo exército. Precisa seguir regras, ter disciplina, e digamos que você não entrou aqui pelo seu comportamento no colégio — ele disse, casualmente.

James deu um sorriso constrangido. Esse era um grande enigma para todos que o conheciam.

— Perdão, senhor — ele tentou corrigir.

— Escutei que você anda _escamoteando_ pelos cantos — disse Charlus.

— Isso não é verdade. Quem lhe disse isso? — respondeu James, tranquilo.

— Não importa — seu pai disse, negando com a cabeça — Na verdade, chamei-lhe por outro motivo, sairemos do quartel por hoje.

— Algum jantar importante? — o aspirante perguntou.

— O tio de Amos nos convidou.

James conteve um grunhido. Ele odiava a Amos, podia apostar que ele quem dizia a seu pai que ficava "escamoteando", o que não era verdade. Ele nunca fugia de uma tarefa imposta a ele.

A vida no quartel era complicada. Acordar cedo, comer as mesmas comidas, apresentar-se ao comandante, fazer os treinamentos físicos, instrução de armamentos e operações militares, treinar a marcha e fazer o plantão. Apesar de tudo, ele nunca desistiu ou parou. Enquanto que Amos era segundo tenente, aproveitando que era um patamar acima para perturbar-lhe, junto com outros idiotas.

— Não faça essa cara — Charlus deu-lhe um olhar repreensivo — Já informei ao comandante, hoje você estará livre do plantão. Sua mãe insiste para que durmamos em casa. Se quiser trocar de roupa...

— Não, estou bem assim — James respondeu, ainda mal humorado.

— Dispensado — ele suspirou, antes de voltar seu olhar para alguns papéis.

Sem esperar mais uma palavra, ele dirigiu-se até a porta, saindo do escritório.

 **It's been a hard day's night**

 **And I've been workin' like a dog**

 **It's been a hard day's night**

 **I should be sleepin' like a log**

— Fazendo hora extra, Potter?

James virou-se, vendo como Marlene McKinnon aproximava-se, carregando uma IMBEL M968, parecendo bem sorridente.

— Seis tiros? — ele perguntou, debochado.

— Nem todos podemos com uma 9mm M975 — ela retrucou, ajeitando-se — Mas você não respondeu a minha pergunta.

— Vou sair hoje — ele deu de ombros, antes de disparar a pistola.

— Sorte a sua! — Marlene disse, antes de disparar o fuzil.

Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha, olhando para ela de cima a baixo.

— Que menina revoltada, minha gente! — ele disse.

Ela tentou disfarçar a risada, mexendo na arma, para que mais uma bala fosse posicionada.

— Sirius Black, tome cuidado! — continuou James, mas andou para trás, quando viu-a apontando o fuzil para ele — Pelo amor de Deus, Lene, eu tenho um jantar hoje, e minha mãe me quer vivo.

— Filhinho da mamãe — ela brincou, desviando o foco do objeto.

Eles se conheceram quando James entrou no quartel, o comandante pensou que seria uma boa ideia juntar as turmas feminina e masculina em um treino. O que também fez com que ela conhecesse a Sirius, um dos melhores amigos de James, embora se vissem pouco, por causa das profissões.

Marlene parecia sentir-se bem mais à vontade no quartel, já que lá não tinha espaço para garotas fúteis, coisa que ela odiava profundamente. Era um tipo de mulher completamente diferente de qualquer uma que James já tivesse conhecido. Muitas vezes, ele desejou sentir algo por ela, seria mais fácil para ele, mas não passava de uma enorme amizade e companheirismo.

— É impossível imaginá-la usando um vestido — disse James, jogando a pistola em cima da mesa de madeira, ao fundo da sala.

— Potter, suma da minha frente, antes que eu mude de ideia — disse Marlene, lentamente.

Ele levantou os braços, como se estivesse rendendo-se.

— É o charme Potter — ele disse, afastando-se — Provocar as estressadinhas.

— Eu chamo isso de não ter medo de morrer — outro disparo de bala, e James abaixou os braços, indo até a porta.

— Tenho pena do soldado que pegar todas essas balas... — ele murmurou.

 **But when I get home to you**

 **I find the things that you do**

 **You make me feel alright**

— Meu filho, coloque uma roupa decente! — foi a primeira coisa que Dorea Potter disse, aproximando-se de James.

— Bela tentativa! — disse Charlus — Ele disse que vai ficar assim.

— Sinto-me confortável! — pronunciou-se James, ofendido — Qual é o problema? Não é um jantar formal, e os jantares formais com o pai são sempre de uniforme.

— Está bem, Jimmy! Está bem! — disse Dorea, sorrindo — Estou feliz demais para discutir contigo.

— E eu não queria ter que olhar na cara do Amos... — James sussurrou no ouvido da mãe, vendo como o pai distraía-se com alguns retratos da parede.

— Filho, comporte-se! — ela lançou-lhe um olhar repreensor — Amos trará uma amiga.

— Namorada — corrigiu Charlus.

— Que seja — resmungou Dorea — Vocês dois, venham me ajudar.

James foi resmungando até a cozinha. Não é porque trabalhava no quartel, que gostava de realizar as tarefas domésticas.

— Pare de reclamar! — Charlus riu do quão parecido James tinha de sua mulher, embora nunca fosse dizer isso em voz alta, a não ser que quisesse levar um tapa bem forte.

 **You know I work all day**

 **And it's worth it just to hear you say**

 **You're gonna give me everything**

Ela era linda.

Maldita e inegavelmente linda.

— Eu fico tão feliz por você, Amos! — Dorea disse a ele, durante o jantar — Tem uma namorada linda.

— Finalmente — James murmurou.

Charlus lançou-lhe um olhar atravessado, mas ele não importou-se.

Não era justo que uma garota tão linda quanto Lily Evans namorasse com um perfeito crápula babaca como Amos.

— Eu sei, senhora Potter — respondeu Amos, sorrindo orgulhoso.

Assim que teve a oportunidade, James resolveu sair da mesa, fugindo daquela exibição clássica dos Diggory. Era como se apenas ele se incomodasse com aquela falsa recepção.

— Eu acho que vou vomitar.

Ele deu um pulo de susto, quando a ruiva apoiou-se no balcão, ao seu lado, olhando para a porta aberta da cozinha.

— Por que não está lá, com o seu namorado? — James conseguiu não deixar o descaso preencher o seu tom de voz.

— Começou a sessão de "exibição Diggory" — disse Lily, sorrindo divertida — "Ele é tão bonito", "uma namorada tão inteligente", "um ótimo...". Arg! Eu esqueci o nome daquele cargo dele.

— Segundo tenente — ele disse, imediatamente.

— Isso!

Todas as primeiras impressões que James teve eram verdadeiras.

Lily Evans era uma garota linda, inteligente e divertida. E ele podia determinar isso com apenas um minuto de conversa.

— Então, por que vocês namoram? — ele perguntou, antes que pudesse controlar-se.

Ela franziu o cenho levemente, o sorriso continuava em seu rosto.

— Ele é bonito — ela deu de ombros — E não há ninguém além dele que me ature falando de segunda guerra mundial.

James não respondeu, pensando no quanto aquelas razões eram escassas para um namoro acontecer, mas ele nunca a julgaria. Sentia-se incapaz disso.

— Você já leu "O menino do pijama listrado"? — ela puxou o assunto, novamente.

— Não — ele respondeu, perguntando-se que livro era aquele.

— Viu o filme? — ela insistiu.

— Não — ele repetiu, negando com a cabeça, para enfatizar.

Os ombros dela caíram um pouco, parecendo decepcionada.

— Você nunca nem ouviu falar? — parecia mais uma afirmação do que uma pergunta — "A menina que roubava livros"? "Diário de Anne Frank"?

— Eu li "Diário de Anne Frank" no meu segundo ano do colégio — interrompeu-lhe James — Seria um crime não ler esse livro.

Ela sorriu, satisfeita.

— Lily! — Amos chamou-lhe da sala — Vamos indo!

— Leia "O menino do pijama listrado" e "A menina que roubava livros" — Lily disse, rapidamente — Você não vai se arrepender!

James queria responder que não era muito chegado a livros, mas os olhos verdes da garota lhe impediram. Um olhar cúmplice, como se dissesse que aquela não seria a última vez a se verem.

Ele aprendeu a confiar naquele olhar.

 **So why on earth should I moan?**

 **'Cause when I get you alone**

 **You know I feel okay**

— Você parece Augustus Waters, em "A Culpa é das Estrelas", falando desse jeito — Lily revirou os olhos.

A primeira coisa que James percebeu sobre a garota era a sua inegável paixão por livros, sempre fazendo referências a ele. Embora recomendasse muitos livros para que ele lesse, os quais ele lia, na esperança de encontrar mais assuntos a falarem, sempre havia mais livros e mais referências, das quais ele não entendia.

— É um livro sobre câncer — ela explicou, antes de tomar um gole de sua caneca de chocolate quente.

— Você é tão agradável... — James ironizou.

Lily mostrou a língua para ele. Os dois estavam jogados no sofá, James sentado de um lado, e ela sentada do outro. As pernas dela jogadas em cima da barriga dele, mas ele não importava-se com isso, nem um pouco.

— Por que você acha que eu pareço esse Augustus aí? — ele perguntou.

— A Hazel indicou um livro, chamado "Uma Aflição Imperial" para ele. Quando ele terminou de ler, ficou... — Lily fez aquela carinha pensativa que James amava.

Um dos cantos do seu lábio era mordido levemente, ela franzia o cenho, e o seu cabelo estava caindo em seu rosto, mas ela não preocupou-se com isso, estava concentrada demais.

— Abismado? — ele sugeriu.

— Pode-se dizer que sim — ela desfez a carinha, sorrindo levemente — O livro não tinha um final definido, era uma metáfora.

— O livro das metáforas — James jogou a cabeça para trás, escapando do pé da garota, que aproximava-se propositalmente — Para, Lily!

— Você está agindo exatamente assim agora — ela finalizou.

— Como queria que eu agisse? — James resmungou — O garoto morreu, Lily! Inclusive, todo livro que você me indica, alguém morre.

— É segunda guerra, o que você queria? — ela riu levemente.

— Algum autor que tenha sentimentos, talvez?

A sua irritação só fez com que Lily risse mais forte ainda.

— Certo! Continue rindo! Você não tem sentimentos também — ele resmungou.

— Quer escutar uma metáfora? — ela perguntou, colocando a caneca na mesa ao lado do sofá — Empreste-me um cigarro!

— O quê? Você fuma? — ele perguntou, surpreso.

— Ande logo!

James não queria levantar do sofá, mas ajeitou-se, alcançando uma das gavetas do armário, entregando o maço para ela.

— Coloque entre os dentes, mas não acenda — ela disse, estendendo para ele.

— Eu não sou fumante mesmo — ele deu de ombros, sem entender.

— E tem um maço de cigarros no armário, atrás do sofá? — Lily franziu o cenho.

— Sirius — ele deu de ombros, novamente, segurando o cigarro com os lábios.

— Não importa! — Lily pareceu acordar de algum transe, os olhos fixos onde o cigarro estava — O cigarro mata, você está colocando-o em sua boca, mas sem acender. Ele tem o poder de te matar, mas você não está permitindo que ele faça isso.

James ficou observando-a em silêncio, mas ela não disse mais nada.

— É essa a metáfora? — ele falou do canto da boca, para que o cigarro não caísse — Metáfora não é a comparação sem os elementos de uma?

— É uma comparação! — Lily disse, ofendida.

— "Como o cigarro mata, você não o permite" — ele puxou o cigarro, apoiando-o entre os dedos do meio e indicador — É... Uma perfeita metáfora!

— Oras, cale a boca! — ela pegou a almofada na qual estava deitada, jogando-a na direção dele, que apenas riu — Você sabe segurar um cigarro, para quem não é fumante.

— Sirius — ele repetiu, sem dar importância.

Uma porta bateu fortemente, fazendo os dois olharem para onde o som surgiu.

— Desculpe, eu não queria atrapalhar — disse Amos, ironizando.

Lily não moveu-se, como os dois esperavam, fazendo com que o namorado se afastasse, irritado.

— Nunca damos muito certo — ela deu de ombros, pegando o cigarro da mão caída de James, e colocando em sua boca.

De repente, ele achou muito interessante os lábios rosados e entreabertos da ruiva.

 **When I'm home**

 **Everything seems to be right**

 **When I'm home**

 **Feeling you holding me tight**

 **Tight, yeah**

— Eu não fiz nada do que você está insinuando!

James não preocupou-se em ser formal ou mesmo respeitoso com seu pai. Tampouco preocupou-se em estarem em seu escritório, no quartel.

— Amos entrou na sala... — começou Charlus, parecendo bem nervoso.

— E viu a mim e a minha amiga conversando sobre livros — completou James — Agora, se ele não consegue controlar os ciúmes, eu já não posso fazer nada. E tampouco Lily.

— Como namorada dele, ela deveria respeitá-lo — disse Charlus, levantando-se de sua cadeira.

— Ela não tem que fazer nada que ele queira — retrucou James, sentindo toda a irritação que sentia de Amos reunir-se em um sentimento só — Um namoro não existe para mudar a personalidade das pessoas, é aceitar a pessoa tal como é. Não é porque eles namoram, que ela não pode mais ter seus amigos, ou agir como sempre agiu.

— Falou o rapaz que nunca namorou na vida!

— Porque isso é importante para mim!

Charlus calou-se, vendo como o filho afastava-se da mesa.

— Namorar é algo sério, não é para ficar trocando de namorada, como o Amos sempre faz — disse James, apontando para a porta — E quer saber de uma coisa? Você é cego! Não estou falando da miopia! Você nunca vê defeitos no Amos, sinto como se ele fosse o filho que você quer. Mas, claro, segundo tenente. O exemplo que todos querem, não é mesmo?

— James... — Charlus disse.

— Quer saber? Eu desisto disso aqui! Desisto de tentar te agradar!

Sem deixar que ele falasse, jogou a sua insígnia de aspirante em cima da mesa, junto com o boné camuflado, antes de sair.

 **It's been a hard day's night**

 **And I've been workin' like a dog**

 **It's been a hard day's night**

 **I should be sleepin' like a log**

— Jimmy, você ama o exército! Sempre foi o seu sonho!

Se ele soubesse que, um dia, estaria naquela situação, não acreditaria. Ele decidindo sair do exército, e sua mãe o convencendo a voltar.

— Você nunca quis que eu fizesse isso mesmo! — ele ainda trajava o casaco de militar, revirando as gavetas do quarto — Mãe, onde é que eu deixei?

— Eu não sei, filho! Você não usa essa coisa desde que resolveu virar laranja — disse Dorea, exasperada — E eu quero que você siga o que o seu coração quer, meu filho.

— Meu coração pede para que eu me afaste do meu pai — disse James, erguendo-se, tentando não descontar sua irritação em sua mãe — E o que é laranja? Eu visto verde!

— Ué! Desde que você resolveu morar no quartel lá — explicou Dorea — Virou laranja.

— Laranjeira, mãe — ele corrigiu, segurando o riso.

Dorea fez uma careta irritada, abrindo a gaveta do roupeiro.

— É tudo relacionado à fruta! — ela reclamou.

— Opa! Eu não sou de nenhuma fruta, não! — retrucou James, levantando as mãos — Que isso, mãe! Tá me estranhando?

— E você me disse que tinha procurado em tudo... — Dorea ergueu-se, segurando uma caixinha.

Ele fechou uma gaveta com o pé, pegando a caixinha e dando um beijo na bochecha da mãe.

— Valeu, mãe!

— Ei! Eu não terminei de falar! — ela gritou, quando o filho saiu do quarto — Foi errado você gritar com o seu pai. E ele não tem predileção pelo Amos, como você insinuou!

James não respondeu, fazendo-a suspirar, exasperada.

 **But when I get home to you**

 **I find the things that you do**

 **You make me feel alright**

— Massa vegetariana com feijão e tomate, biscoito de aveia e pasta de amendoim, barra de cereal, bolo de frutas, massa ao molho de tomate, e chocolate quente.

— Tenho uma sugestão melhor — interrompeu-o Lily — Que tal KFC? Ou Burger King? Um pouco de fast food nessa vida?

James jogou a cabeça para trás, gargalhando.

— O quê? Achou que eu sou o tipo de garota que fica na salada? Salada não tem rodízio — ela deu uma piscadela brincalhona.

— Você e Marlene se dariam muito bem — ele observou.

— James, olhe só como você fala do quartel! — Lily encostou o dedo na bochecha dele, pressionando levemente — Sinceramente, eu não sabia que vocês comiam tudo isso.

— Não? — ele brincou de morder o dedo dela.

— Você sabe... Não tínhamos exatamente um namoro — ela deu de ombros — Eu só acho sacanagem você e seu pai terem brigado por causa disso.

— Não foi por causa disso, foi só mais uma coisa — James revirou os olhos — Ele sempre teve uma predileção por Amos. Ninguém do exército enxerga como ele realmente é. O pior de tudo foi terem insinuado que nós tínhamos alguma coisa.

— Amos não é _bizonho_.

Ele levantou o olhar, de cenho franzido.

— Aliás, você fica muito sexy de óculos — ela levantou-se — Vou ligar para a pizzaria.

 **So why on earth should I moan?**

 **'Cause when I get you alone**

 **You know I feel okay**

— E aqui temos uma perfeita _farândula_! — Amos gritava, irritado.

— Potter! Que óculos são esses? Tire essa porcaria! Aqui não é lugar para isso! — outro segundo tenente gritou.

— Não enxergo sem eles, senhor — disse James.

— Deixe-o de vigia — Amos aconselhou.

O outro jogou os binóculos na direção do aspirante, o walkie talkie já estava grudado no ombro da farda.

— Já sabe o que fazer! — disse o segundo tenente — Se estiverem em um _jangal_ , chamem ajuda. O segundo grupo irá ao resgate. Vão!

 **When I'm home**

 **Everything seems to be right**

 **When I'm home**

 **Feeling you holding me tight**

 **Tight, yeah**

— James! James!

Ele ergueu-se na cama, abrindo os olhos, sentia a sua testa molhada de suor.

— O que...? — ele começou a perguntar, percebendo que sua garganta estava seca.

— Está tudo bem! — Dorea passava um pano com água gelada, o seu rosto estava molhado por lágrimas.

Olhando para baixo, ele percebeu que seu braço estava enfaixado.

— Você não precisava provar nada para o seu pai — ela sussurrou.

James não respondeu, voltando a deitar a cabeça no travesseiro.

Quando ele acordou, era outra ruiva quem estava sentada na cadeira, ao seu lado.

— Você não disse que voltaria — ela acusou-lhe, irritada.

— Que diferença isso faz? — ele perguntou.

— Você foi numa missão! Uma missão muito perigosa! — rosnou Lily, levantando-se — Você não viu o ferimento em seu braço. Poderia ter morrido! Afinal, o que você tinha na cabeça? Não estava na equipe de... Sei lá!

James desviou o olhar, vendo os óculos em cima da mesa, uma das lentes quebradas, o que explicava a ardência nos seus olhos, já desacostumados das lentes de contato.

— Um soldado não deve fugir de seu dever — ele disse — Um de nossa equipe estava em perigo, eu tive que ajudá-lo.

— Incrível como você é tão nobre e idiota, ao mesmo tempo — ela negou com a cabeça.

Ele não gostava da sensação de ver a Lily daquele jeito, não mesmo.

— Por favor, não volte mais — ela implorou, sentando-se novamente.

— Lily... — ele fechou os olhos.

— Eu não vou suportar se algo acontecer com você — ela começou a dizer, rapidamente — Porque... Eu acho que te amo.

— Eu voltei porque eu... — James disse, depois da sua revelação, inspirado — Eu estava tentando fugir de você.

— O quê? — ela franziu o cenho.

— Eu não sei! Estava com problemas com o meu pai, por causa de Amos! Vocês tinham acabado de terminar! Eu... Você mandou aquela indireta, e eu achei melhor me afastar — ele respondeu.

— Eu não sou nenhuma adolescente tola, Potter! — Lily disse, ameaçadora — Sei perfeitamente o que estou sentindo. Amos não tem nada a ver com isso. Aliás... Se você queria mesmo saber, eu estava com ele para causar ciúmes em uma garota que ele gostava. Eu sei lá! Eu só sei que ele pediu minha ajuda, e eu fui lá. Só que, com o passar do tempo, ele começou a... Sei lá! Dizer que gostava, realmente, de mim. A nossa amizade só serviu para deixar bem claro que isso era apenas algo da cabeça dele.

Dorea entrou pela porta aberta.

— É melhor deixar James descansando — ela sugeriu, parecendo um pouco nervosa pela discussão.

— Mãe, sai daqui! — James reclamou.

— James! — disse Dorea, teimosa.

— Só um minuto, senhora Potter. Por favor! — pediu Lily, respirando ofegante.

— Eu vou pegar um calmante! — a mulher disse, saindo tão rápida quando entrou.

— Se você fugiu porque não sente o mesmo, era só dizer! — Lily voltou a tomar o assunto, sem preocupar-se se estavam sendo escutados.

— E eu disse isso, caramba? — James sentou-se na cama, nervoso.

Lily passou as mãos pelo rosto, respirando fundo.

— Você me enlouquece! — ela reclamou — Que droga, Potter!

— Eu sei, é um completo _zaralho_ na minha cabeça — ele retrucou — Só eu me entendo, mas, por favor, não desiste de mim.

— Eu não desisto, você deveria saber disso.

A discussão despertou uma adrenalina que nenhum dos dois conseguia explicar, mas era o que os fazia desejar, a cada minuto passado, acabar com aquilo de uma vez.

— Então, aprenda de uma vez que não adianta você fugir, não comigo — a voz de Lily estava mais mansa — Porque eu não desisto.

James ignorou o braço enfaixado, impaciente, puxando-a para mais perto. Ela desequilibrou-se, caindo por cima dele, os braços apoiando-se aos lados do garoto. Antes que pudesse protestar, ele tirou uma mecha que caía em seu rosto, colando os seus lábios.

Descobriram mais tarde que o acalmante, afinal, não era para eles.

 **It's been a hard day's night**

 **And I've been workin' like a dog**

 **It's been a hard day's night**

 **I should be sleepin' like a log**

James continuou no exército, completamente fora da vontade e apoio de Lily. Sempre era motivo para discussão.

Foi depois de uma missão árdua que eles começaram a namorar, e foi depois de uma missão emergencial que James conseguiu aplacar a fúria da ruiva, com um pedido de casamento. Isso fez com que Dorea precisasse de algo mais forte do que um calmante.

Apesar de tudo, James e Charlus conseguiram se resolver, e Amos afastou-se muito da família. Se ele conseguiu a garota ou não, James não sabia, mas esperava que não.

Marlene e Lily se conheceram, e se deram super bem, como James já imaginava. Enquanto James apresentou Marlene e Sirius, Lily apresentou Remus, um amigo do curso de literatura (o que explicava o gosto por livros de segunda guerra). Era de se esperar que, depois do colégio, fosse difícil de fazer novas amizades, mas eles eram um grupo excepcional.

 **But when I get home to you**

 **I find the things that you do**

 **You make me feel alright**

— Potter, ligação para você!

Ele levantou-se no mesmo instante, imaginando de quem se tratava.

— Alô! — ele disse, sorrindo.

— James Charlus Potter, se você não chegar aqui em 10 minutos, eu juro que nunca mais teremos filhos — Lily dizia do outro lado da linha, a voz abafada.

— Lily? — ele franziu o cenho, estranhando.

— Estou em trabalho de parto — ela tentou dizer com tranquilidade — E te garanto que isso não se compara às suas missões. Aqui. Agora.

Ela desligou, antes que ele pudesse registrar as suas palavras.

— Meu filho vai nascer! — ele gritou — Meu filho vai nascer! Ai, cambada! Eu tenho que ir!

Marlene segurou a risada, vendo como ele se afastava, correndo.

— Boa sorte! — ela gritou — Eu te cubro aqui!

Saiu do quartel, sem ter como informar a qualquer superior, mas não estava ligando. Ser primeiro tenente precisava de algum tipo de vantagem, certo?

Assim que chegou perto da civilização, ele fez sinal para um táxi qualquer, dizendo o endereço tão rapidamente, que precisou acalmar-se para repetir. Estava tão nervoso que devia ser o pior cliente que o taxista já pegou em sua vida.

— James... — Dorea estava na frente da casa.

— Mãe, paga o táxi, por favor! — ele entrou correndo na casa.

Correndo para o andar de cima, ele ouviu os gritos da mulher.

— Já estava na hora, _mocorongo_! — reclamou Lily, e ele sentou-se ao seu lado.

— Por favor, não me deixe incapacitado — ele murmurou, segurando a sua mão, seu apelo foi abafado pelos gritos.

Assim que outros gritos foram escutados, James percebeu que, se tivesse atrasado-se por mais alguns segundos, ele teria perdido o nascimento de seu primeiro filho.

— Harry — sussurrou Lily, pegando-o em seus braços.

Então, ele decidiu que já era hora de parar, pois ele não poderia perder nada do que viria em sua nova fase.

— Larga o exército, papai! — murmurou Lily, mexendo a mãozinha do recém-nascido.

— Você se aproveita de minha nobreza — ele brincou, fungando, emocionado.

Aquela decisão já estava tomada.

 **You know I feel alright**

 **You know I feel alright**


	4. Something

James queria entender o que um café muggle tinha de tão interessante.

As pessoas caminhavam do lado de fora, paravam para tomar um café, comer alguma coisa, e acabavam ficando lá por horas, deixando a conversa no ar, e mexendo em um objeto retangular estranho que emitia luz.

Lily amava ir aos cafés, isso era algo que ele notou com o passar do tempo. Não era aquele em especial, era os lugares em si. Por isso, ele estava lá, para ver se entendia essa paixão.

Uma música tranquila tocava, vinda de um pequeno rádio em um canto do balcão, perto de onde uma garçonete atrapalhada fazia e anotava os pedidos. A cada vez que a mulher passava pelo aparelho, James rezava para que ela se afastasse, a música era boa. E, de certa forma, era como se dissesse como aconteciam as coisas, quando Lily passava por ele.

De um momento para o outro, ele passou a notar em cada detalhe dela. Para os outros, passar por Lily era algo rotineiro, ela podia chamar atenção por seu corpo esguio, mas somente James notava cada mínimo detalhe.

Como os seus cabelos pareciam esvoaçar a cada passo que ela dava, como ela própria desprendia o cheiro de flores, quando um vento leve batia nela. Apesar de mover-se muito, era como se suas roupas tivessem algum feitiço que as impedisse de ficarem amarrotadas.

James nunca tinha visto uma cor de cabelo como a que o dela tinha. Não era laranja chamativo, nem discreto, era um tom único de vermelho, que ele sentia que nem ele nem ninguém poderiam explicar. A coisa que mais brilhava e chamava atenção nela era os seus olhos verdes. Nem claros nem escuros demais, um meio termo perfeito, tão único quanto a sua ruivice.

Como se não bastasse tudo isso, ele ainda sentia que poderia passar o dia inteiro contando as sardas que ela tinha. Não eram tantas, mesmo que fossem normais para ruivas, mas as poucas que tinha eram lindas. Isso apenas de aparência, ainda havia a sua personalidade.

Ninguém, além dele, notava esses pequenos detalhes, tampouco em apenas alguns segundos.

E aquela música calma parecia ser uma tradução aos seus sentimentos.

— O que vai querer? — uma garçonete aproximou-se dele.

A mulher de cabelos crespos mascava chiclete, sem preocupar-se com o barulho que fazia. Dava para notar um bloco de notas e caneta dentro do bolso de seu avental, mas ela não preocupou-se em tira-los de lá.

— Ahn... — ele olhou de canto para o cardápio aberto — Um " _capucino_ ", por favor.

— Desculpe? — ela riu, indiscretamente, pegando o cardápio e fechando — Você quer dizer " _caputino_ ", não é?

— Eu tenho cara de quem fala francês? — ele não conteve-se.

Isso fez com que a garçonete fechasse a cara, afastando-se com o cardápio em mãos.

— Cada uma que me aparece — ele revirou os olhos.

O seu jeito sarcástico era característico da convivência com Sirius, seu melhor amigo. Franzindo o cenho, ele percebeu que o rádio tocava a música desde o começo. As estações de rádio deles eram assim? Reprisando a mesma música mais de uma vez?

— É um CD.

Ele pulou de susto, vendo como uma cabeleira ruiva sentava-se à sua frente.

— Quem diria! James Potter em uma cafeteria — Lily estava de bom humor, foi o que ele logo notou, ajeitando os óculos inconscientemente.

A garçonete voltou, segurando o café em apenas uma mão. O pires não prendia a xícara bem, e ele tinha medo de que caísse, espirrando o líquido preto para si.

— Aqui, grosso! — ela quase jogou a bebida em cima da mesa, virando-se para Lily — Você fique atenta com esse daí!

— E você cuide de sua vida! — Lily deu um sorriso leve.

James precisou abaixar a cabeça para conter a gargalhada que surgiu, enquanto a garçonete afastava-se a passos duros, indignada pelo tratamento que recebera. Sua boca tinha ficado tão escancarada que, por um momento, ele acreditou que o chiclete pularia para fora. Mas, talvez, ele devesse mesmo era preocupar-se se a goma prenderia em seus dentes, pela força com a qual mascava, ao afastar-se.

— Eu não sabia que você gostava de café! — ela comentou.

— Todo seu! — ele empurrou levemente, pelo pires.

— Que cavalheiro! — Lily ironizou — Como pode ter certeza de que ela não cuspiu aí? Parece que você fez com que ela perdesse a paciência.

— Quando alguém fala o que quer, ouve o que não quer — ele deu de ombros — Eu não sou obrigado a saber falar francês. Tem dois "c" aqui, pode pronunciar como " _capucsino_ ".

— Compreensível! Eu dizia " _capuchino_ " — ela deu outro sorriso leve, afastando a xícara de perto deles — Você estava estranhando que a música repetia, não é? Aquele rádio não está sintonizado, colocaram um CD.

James maravilhava-se em como ela parecia ser capaz de adivinhar os pensamentos de todos ao seu redor.

— CD é aquele objeto onde se grava músicas, certo? — ele repetiu o que tinha aprendido na aula de "Estudo dos Muggles", recebendo um aceno de cabeça dela — Mas só tem uma música?

— É uma música linda! — ela deu de ombros, desviando o olhar.

 **Something in the way she moves**

 **Attracts me like no other lover**

 **Something in the way she woos me**

 **I don't want to leave her now**

 **You know I believe and how**

Os fios ruivos confundiam-se entre si, conforme Lily balançava a cabeça levemente, no ritmo da música. James tinha certeza de que, se ela tivesse confiança nele, teria inclusive fechado os olhos, para aproveitar melhor a música.

— Eu já volto! — ele decidiu, em cima da hora.

— O quê? Onde você vai? — ela franziu o cenho, confusa.

James afastou-se da cadeira e colocou-a de volta no lugar, quase esbarrando na mesa. Foi até o balcão, onde a garçonete atrapalhada parecia ter um pouco de folga.

— Hey! Nathalie! — ele leu o seu crachá — Você sabe que música é essa?

— E quem não sabe? — ela virou-se, como se ele fosse maluco. Considerando que segurava um aerosol, escrito "inseticida" (seja lá o que isso fosse), e uma garrafa de chantilly, ela não era o tipo de garota que poderia ser considerada normal.

— Eu! — ele respondeu, dando um sorriso sofrido — Qual é o nome?

— Ai, meu Deus! — ela segurou o riso, mas controlou-se, quando uma das garrafas quase escorregou de sua mão — Um minutinho!

Nathalie colocou as duas garrafas em cima da máquina de café, e pegou um bloco de notas, escrevendo em uma das folhas. Logo arrancou, dando-lhe.

— Assim fica mais fácil para você! — ela sorriu — Something, dos Beatles.

James perguntou-se o porquê de ser atendido pela outra, completamente grosseira, mas vendo como Nathalie virou-se, rapidamente, para desligar o café, que transbordava da xícara, percebeu que a resposta era clara.

— Obrigado! — ele agradeceu, antes de virar-se.

Quando chegou na mesa, Lily não estava mais lá. Uma terceira garçonete pegava a xícara de café cheia e as cédulas de dinheiro muggle, passando um pano pela mesa.

— Moça, você viu a garota ruiva, que estava sentada aqui? — ele tocou levemente em seu ombro, chamando-lhe a atenção.

— Não, desculpe-me! Quando eu cheguei, a mesa estava vazia! — ela deu de ombros, levemente — Só vim pegar o dinheiro, antes que algum cliente espertalhão o fizesse.

James soltou o ar, frustrado. Saindo rapidamente da cafeteria, ele olhou para ambos os lados, sem encontrar qualquer cabeleira ruiva pelo caminho. Olhou para o bloco de notas, onde o nome da música estava anotado, e passou a mão pelos cabelos, bagunçando os fios, uma mania antiga.

Era de se estranhar que Lily estivesse de tão bom humor, ainda mais com ele. Ela surgiu do nada na cafeteria. Como? Ela morava por perto? Estava caminhando casualmente pelo lado de fora? Ele não teve a chance de perguntá-la. E sumiu do nada, assim como apareceu. Será que ela tinha mesmo aparecido? Ou foi alguma ilusão de sua mente apaixonada?

— _I don't want to leave her now... You know I believe and how_ — ele começou a cantarolar, caminhando por um lado aleatório, já que não conhecia nada por aqueles cantos de Londres. Provavelmente, estava inventando um ritmo, pois não conseguiu escutar a música muito bem.

Continuou passando pelas calçadas, lotadas de pessoas, sempre vestidas de maneira formal, apenas algumas trajavam um estilo mais despojado, como ele. Se bem que suas roupas não eram consideradas tão despojadas na visão dos muggles, mas ele tentava misturar-se o máximo possível.

Uma das lojas, atravessando a roupa, era diferente das restantes. Vários tipos de música misturavam-se lá dentro, e as pessoas observavam pequenos objetos quadrados, que pareciam guardar CD's dentro.

James olhou mais uma vez para a folha do bloco de notas. Ele não encontrava outra forma de fazer o que queria, então entrou na loja. Por sorte, uma pequena parte de seu dinheiro foi convertido em dinheiro muggle, sua mãe sempre disse que era bom manter-se precavido, para qualquer necessidade. E aquela podia ser considerada uma necessidade.

A música parecia ser bem famosa por lá, embora a capa do CD parecesse mais gasta do que as outras. Uma loja que vendia música...

— E como você pretende escutar isso? — Remus segurou a risada, quando James contou-lhe a odisseia de "Something".

— Preciso de um rádio, mas em casa só tem rádio bruxo — ele torceu a boca — Me empresta um?

— E o que te faz pensar que eu tenho? — o lobisomem levantou uma sobrancelha, uma ênfase clara no "eu" — Sirius quem gosta de contrariar os pais, talvez tenha algum.

— Certo... Perguntarei a ele — disse James, um pouco decepcionado.

— E aí você teria que contar o motivo, e ele riria de você — o amigo disse.

— Isso era para me ajudar? — o moreno reclamou.

Remus começou a rir, sem poder evitar.

— Tudo bem! Tudo bem! Espere aqui, um momento! — ele levantou-se do sofá.

— Ah, Moony! Seu cachorro! — resmungou James.

— Cachorro é o Sirius! — Remus abriu um armário debaixo das escadas de madeira frágeis, tirando algumas caixas de lá.

— Quantos CD's! — ele assobiou, admirado, aproximando-se dele.

— Tem esse toca discos aqui — Moony estendeu-lhe o pequeno aparelho — Serve?

— Tá ótimo! — James pegou, vendo a superfície transparente — Pelo menos, não é pesado.

— Tá, só devolve depois. Vai que meus pais resolvem querer usar — disse Remus, colocando as caixas de volta no lugar, trancando a porta — E outra: a pilha pode acabar!

James já estava a caminho da porta da casa.

— Relaxa! — ele fechou a porta, despedindo-se apenas nessa última palavra.

Dorea Potter percebeu e estranhou a sua demora para chegar em casa, ainda mais ao vê-lo voltar com aquele objeto muggle. Mal deu-lhe um beijo, e já foi para o andar de cima, direto para o quarto. Colocou o CD dentro do toca discos, e foi apertando em um botão, até chegar na música que queria.

Procurou por um pergaminho e uma pena, começando a anotar cada frase que identificava. Sua mãe bateu levemente na porta aberta, mas a música estava alta demais para ele escutar, então ela aproximou-se da cama, vendo-o concentrado.

Cada coisa que o filho fazia, desprendia um alerta "é para a ruiva". Isso só fazia ela sorrir, nostálgica. O pai e o filho não eram tão diferentes um do outro. Saiu do quarto, sem que o filho percebesse sequer que ela tinha estado por ali, tão concentrado estava em sua tarefa, algo que nunca acontecia com as do colégio, só se Lily pegasse em seu pé para isso.

No dia seguinte, ele já tinha o que precisava. Mais ou menos...

— E por que eu te daria o endereço? — Marlene perguntava, desafiante.

— Poxa, Lene! Você é minha irmã de coração! — James fez chantagem.

— Pode desembuchar! — ela retrucou.

— Quando acontecer, você vai saber! — ele reclamou — Por favor, Lene!

— Ai, meu saco! — ela revirou os olhos, afastando-se da porta de entrada.

— Inexistente — murmurou James, completando a sua frase.

— O quê? — ela perguntou, de cenho franzido.

— Nada! — ele fez a expressão angelical mais convincente que conhecia.

Marlene arrancou alguma página e entregou para ele.

— Depois, eu quero saber dos detalhes! — ela reclamou, entregando para ele.

— Valeu — ele disse, indeciso.

— Pare de olhar para isso como se fosse um tesouro! — ela disse, risonha — Vá, antes que eu mude de ideia...

James afastou-se lentamente da casa, enquanto ela fechava a porta.

Não foi a ruiva quem abriu a porta, foi uma adolescente loira, com cara de cavalo e um pescoço alto, como o de uma girafa. A sua magreza era exagerada, como se ela nunca tivesse visto um prato de comida na sua frente, e vivesse só de beber água.

— Sim? — sua voz era um pouco melhor do que ele imaginava, mas o seu rosto estava contorcido de desgosto, embora um leve interesse brilhasse em seus pequenos olhos.

— Eu estou procurando pela Lily — ele disse, calmamente.

Ouviu muitas conversas de Lily para saber que a irmã não ia com a sua cara, algo que ele não conseguia entender. Só fazia com que a girafa humana entrasse em sua lista negra.

Como esperado, sua careta de desgosto aumentou.

— Um momento — disse, à contragosto.

O bom humor de Lily parecia ter desaparecido completamente, de um dia para o outro.

— O que você quer? — ela perguntou, rude, cruzando os braços.

— Nossa! O que houve? — James perguntou, estranhando.

— Nada! Eu só acho que você devia estar em um encontro com aquela garçonete, não? Ou é só mais tarde? — ela retrucou.

— Encontro? Do que você...? — ele parou de falar, lembrando-se de quando ela desapareceu — Espera aí! Você acha mesmo que eu fui até o balcão para...

— Ela te deu um papel! — replicou Lily.

— Sim, um papel com o nome da música — disse James, começando a frustrar-se — Eu comprei o CD em uma loja perto de lá, quando você resolveu desaparecer. Aí peguei o toca discos do Remus emprestado, fiquei escutando.

Lily fez uma cara desconfiada, encostando no batente da porta.

— E por que você gostou tanto dessa música? — ela perguntou.

— Você já escutou a música? — ele deu uma risada seca — É exatamente como eu me sinto. _Something in the way she moves attracts me like no other lover. Something in the way she woos me. I don't want to leave her now. You know I believe and how_.

Ele não estava cantando, estava apenas citando os trechos que decorou em uma noite, enquanto ela o observava arrependida.

— _Somewhere in her smile, she knows. That I don't need no other lover. Something in her style that shows me_ — ele continuou citando, rapidamente — Exceto que você parece nunca saber que é importante para mim. Que é única. Não importa o que eu faça!

— _You're asking me will my love grow. I don't know, I don't know. You stick around now it may show. I don't know, I don't know_ — ela interrompeu-o — Eu não sabia que você se sentia assim!

— Essa última parte é sobre mim ou é sobre você? — ele levantou uma sobrancelha, perdido.

— Lily, fecha essa porta! — uma voz feminina gritou de dentro da casa.

— Vai se ferrar, Petúnia! — Lily virou-se, gritando de volta — É sacanagem você me chantagear com Beatles.

— Não é chantagem! — ele fez um biquinho — Você me deixou sozinho lá na cafeteria, então você me deve outra saída. A propósito, como sabia que eu estava lá?

Lily abriu a boca, mas fechou-a em seguida.

— Eu estava passando por lá, e te encontrei! — ela respondeu, convincente — Vou trocar de roupa e a gente vai. Aqui em casa está insuportável!

— Eu não ligo — ele deu um meio sorriso.

— Mas eu ligo! Me espere aí! — ela retrucou, encostando a porta de entrada.

James deu de ombros, descendo as escadas e sentando-se por lá.

— Eu disse que ele não estava flertando com a garçonete! — ele ouviu uma voz diferente gritar.

— Mãe! Cala a boca!

Ele abaixou o rosto, segurando uma risada escandalosa.


	5. She Loves You

James estava confuso.

Não era normal para ele receber cartas, todos com quem tinha de falar estavam no castelo, ele não tinha inscrição no Daily Prophet (as notícias corriam rápido pelos corredores), e sua mãe enviava-lhe cartas apenas às vezes, dizia não querer incomodá-lo.

Portanto, foi com uma grande surpresa que ele viu uma coruja desconhecida entregá-lo um pequeno pedaço de pergaminho, no café da manhã.

" **She loves you**

 **Yeah, yeah, yeah**

 **She loves you**

 **Yeah, yeah, yeah**

 **She loves you**

 **Yeah, yeah, yeah** "

Quando ele leu, sentiu uma vontade incontrolável de gargalhar. Eram apenas duas frases, repetidas três vezes. Era brega, tosco, cafona e outras várias palavras que James não conseguia pensar, pelo esforço de conter-se.

Além de que aquela carta não fazia sentido algum. É claro, se fosse para fazê-lo rir, já tinha cumprido o seu prometido, embora ele não estivesse deprimido. Bem, só um pouco, quando levava os foras da Evans.

Era isso o que aquela "carta" queria insinuar? Que a ruiva estressada, que dava-lhe um fora todas as manhãs, tardes e noites de sua existência, desde o momento em que cruzaram caminho, em seu primeiro ano, sentia algo por ele?

Ele negou com a cabeça, sentindo mais vontade ainda de rir. Amassou o pedaço de pergaminho, escutando como a sineta tocava, e Sirius chamava-o, para irem à aula.

Aquela não foi a única vez em que ele recebeu cartas anônimas.

James estava em uma detenção, tinha se metido em uma briga com Snape, mas não importava-se com isso. Ele tinha o espelho, para comunicar-se com Sirius, que estava, pela primeira vez, no dormitório.

Em um momento, quando viu que estava sozinho na sala dos troféus, ele colocou a mão no bolso, para pegar o espelho, e percebeu um pedaço de pergaminho, que não estava lá antes.

 **"You think you've lost your love**

 **Well, I saw her yesterday**

 **It's you she's thinking of**

 **And she told me what to say"**

— Agora já chega... — ele murmurou para si mesmo, incomodado.

Dessa vez, ele não amassou o pergaminho, guardou de volta no bolso, esquecendo-se completamente do espelho.

Quando chegou ao dormitório, já de madrugada, Sirius estava roncando em cima da cama, o espelho jogado ao seu lado. Remus, no entanto, estava lendo algum livro, com a varinha iluminada por cima das páginas amareladas.

— Como foi a detenção? — o lobisomem perguntou, prestativo.

— Como sempre — James deu de ombros, fechando a porta, silenciosamente.

Sem o mesmo cuidado, ele puxou o travesseiro. que estava por baixo da cabeça do amigo adormecido, o que fez com que ele acordasse, ao batê-la na parte mais dura da cama.

— Ai! — Sirius reclamou.

— Não é engraçado! — James sussurrou, jogando o pedaço de pergaminho nele — Não é nada engraçado!

— O quê? — ele abriu o pergaminho, confuso — O que isso? Estão te cantando?

— Eu ando recebendo esses pergaminhos com esses... — James começou a balançar as mãos — Negócios estranhos.

— Eu não te mandei isso aqui — respondeu Sirius, calmo — É sério! Eu mesmo digo que você deve esquecer da Evans, como vou te mandar isso?

— Remus? — James virou-se para o amigo, que levantou as mãos.

— Eu nem sei do que você está falando! — respondeu o garoto, curioso.

— Então... — ele pareceu perdido — Quem?

— Você vai ter que ficar de olho. Estão colocando nas suas coisas, sem você perceber — disse Remus, sabiamente.

Ninguém nunca viu James Potter tão apegado à sua mochila, sendo que ele sempre deixava-a largada em um canto, como fazia com todas as suas coisas. Alguns boatos surgiram, inclusive que ele mantinha algo secreto dentro dela.

— Senhor Potter, o que está escondendo? — a professora McGonagall era a mais desconfiada.

— Nada! — respondeu James, emburrado.

— Senhor Potter, se eu souber que... — a mulher recomeçou.

— Estão mandando bilhetes pra ele — Sirius dedurou, prestativo como sempre, sob o olhar fuzilante do amigo.

— Bilhetes? O quê? Ameaçadores? — McGonagall perguntou, o cenho levemente franzido — Não deveria preocupar-se com isso, Potter.

— É, talvez os Slytherin estejam fazendo isso de propósito — disse Sirius — O próximo jogo está chegando aí...

— Escute seu amigo, Potter, e relaxe — ela disse — Contudo, se quiser, eu posso investigar.

— Não precisa, professora.

Assim que James livrou-se de McGonagall, ele bateu na nuca de Sirius.

— O que foi? — o outro resmungou.

— Você quem me aconselhou a agarrar a mochila! — James protestou.

— Na verdade, foi Remus — Sirius deu de ombros.

— Eu vou descobrir quem está fazendo isso _sozinho_!

A verdade era que aqueles bilhetes, de certa forma, estavam incomodando-o muito, ele só não entendia o porquê. Tinha uma motivação para descobrir o que aquelas frases confusas queriam dizer.

Manter a mochila à vista não adiantou muito, já que outro pedaço de pergaminho foi encontrado por cima de seu travesseiro.

— É uma menina! — declarou Sirius.

— Quem nasceu? — perguntou Peter, estupidamente.

— Ou alguém pediu para uma menina trazer — retrucou James, esfregando os dedos nas têmporas.

— Isso está te irritando demais! — disse Sirius, relaxado — Você nem convidou Evans para sair, esses dias... O que é ótimo, na verdade.

— É, ela deve pensar o mesmo — ele retrucou, arrancando o pergaminho das mãos do amigo.

 **"She says she loves you**

 **And you know that can't be bad**

 **She loves you**

 **And you know you should be glad"**

— Não quer começar o plano espião? — perguntou Sirius — Colocar algum feitiço na sua mochila, no quarto...

— É capaz de Peter cair nos feitiços! — James acenou para o garoto.

— Ei! — Peter reclamou, mas eles não deram-lhe atenção.

— Uma hora ou outra, os pergaminhos vão parar — disse James, não muito seguro disso — Parece ter uma continuação entre eles... Eu não sei!

— Auror Potter ao ataque! — debochou Sirius.

— Você vai se ver comigo amanhã, no treino! — ameaçou James.

— Ei! Isso é abuso de poder! — o moreno reclamou.

— E você está com abuso de amizade!

— Amizade não tem limites!

Eles continuaram a discutir, ignorando o fato de que Peter não estava mais lá, até que Remus chegou para separá-los.

O quarto pedaço, que parecia vir de um mesmo pergaminho, chegou após um treino chuvoso. James estava exausto demais para interrogar a todos os jogadores, embora essa fosse a sua vontade.

— James, está tudo bem? — Alice sentou-se ao seu lado, curiosa.

— Tudo... Só alguém que anda me mandando umas mensagens estranhas — ele deu de ombros.

— Eu posso ver? — ela perguntou, estendendo a mão.

— Claro! — ele levantou-se, afastando-se do banco, onde estava sentado.

Alice começou a cantarolar, em voz baixa, e ele virou-se, confuso.

— Isso é uma música, Jay! — ela disse, sorrindo levemente — "She Loves You" do Beatles.

— Do o quê? — ele olhou-a incrédulo, enquanto ela devolvia o pedaço.

— Seja quem for, parece que está te mandando alguma mensagem — Alice deu de ombros.

Ela despediu-se dele, quando avistou o namorado.

— Uma música... — ele murmurou — De uma banda muggle.

Ele olhou novamente para o pergaminho.

 **"She said you hurt her so**

 **She almost lost her mind**

 **But now she says she knows**

 **You're not the hurting kind"**

— O quê? A Marlene?

Remus olhava-o incrédulo, mas Sirius parecia considerar a opção.

— Prongs, Marlene é sangue pura, lembra? — Remus perguntou, cautelosamente.

— Sirius também é, e ama bandas muggles — retrucou James — Sangue não significa nada. Marlene tem uma melhor amiga muggle que, por um acaso, é a Evans!

— E o que você vai fazer, auror Potter? — Sirius debochou.

— Eu vou precisar de uma ajudinha... — ele olhou para Remus, que começou a negar com a cabeça — Só preciso da letra dessa música.

— Eu não vou falar com a Meadowes, aquela garota é louca! — Remus sussurrou, horrorizado.

— Pelo menos, ela não vai tentar te agarrar, como a Vance — disse Sirius.

— Você vai me pagar! — reclamou o garoto, antes de sair do quarto.

— Você está um pouquinho obcecado — notou Sirius.

— Não por muito mais tempo — ele deu de ombros — A sua namorada vai ter que explicar essa história.

— Ela não é a minha namorada — reclamou Sirius, fazia isso tantas vezes quanto James reclamava que não era "veado".

— Claro, claro — ele lançou-lhe um sorriso maroto.

Remus não demorou a conseguir o que James pediu, e ele arrancou um pedaço de pergaminho.

 **"You know it's up to you**

 **I think it's only fair**

 **Pride can hurt you too**

 **So apologize to her"**

— Não estou gostando dessa ideia de você mandar letra de música pra Marlene — murmurou Sirius.

— E depois diz que não é sua namorada — debochou James.

— Amizade colorida — ele deu de ombros, displicente — Deixe-me adivinhar: você quer que eu entregue?

— Esconda nas coisas dela. Ela entenderá — respondeu James, entregando-o.

Um cachorro negro pegou o pedaço com os dentes, cuidadosamente, antes de sair correndo do quarto. James virou-se para Remus, com um sorriso malicioso, que desapareceu ao ver o olhar fuzilante do amigo.

— Você está me devendo uma muito grande! — ele retrucou.

— Pode deixar! — disse James, um pouco desanimado.

No dia seguinte, o maroto não conseguia manter-se calmo, olhando a todo momento para a porta, esperando para que a cabeleira castanha de Marlene McKinnon aparecesse.

— Olá, James!

— Olá — ele respondeu, distraído.

Virando-se para quem falava, ele arregalou os olhos, percebendo que Lily Evans estava sentada ao seu lado, sorrindo levemente.

— Lene me disse que você esqueceu isso no nosso dormitório — ela mostrou-lhe o pedaço de pergaminho.

— Por que ela estava me enviando isso? — ele perguntou, sem enrolações.

— Não era ela — respondeu Lily, simplesmente — Bem... Ela enviava, sim, ela tinha fácil acesso ao dormitório de vocês e tal, mas não foi ela quem escreveu.

James não podia estar mais incrédulo.

Era ela?

— Por que escolheu justo este trecho? — ela perguntou.

— Porque foi o único que não tinha mandado — ele desviou o olhar.

— Não, você se sente culpado por tudo o que aconteceu — Lily disse — Eu também me sinto.

— Então, mandou mensagens anônimas? — James perguntou, rindo levemente.

— Bem... Você sempre gostou de um mistério — ela deu uma piscadela.

— E você sempre foi o maior mistério para mim... — ele murmurou, antes que conseguisse controlar-se, corando.

— Antes que você pergunte — seu rosto estava bem próximo — Eu aceito ir a Hogsmeade com você.

— O que a fez mudar de ideia? — James perguntou.

— Às vezes, as pessoas demoram para aceitar os próprios sentimentos.

Lily afastou-se, parecendo nervosa.

— É, Sirius tem razão — ele parecia falar consigo mesmo — Eu fico mais feliz que a letra foi ideia sua.

— A letra tem um significado. Siga-o! — aconselhou Lily — E não estrague tudo!

A ruiva levantou-se, indo para o outro lado da mesa.

— Não estragarei...


End file.
